The invention relates generally to question-answering computer systems, and more specifically, to a system for determination of automated response follow-up.
An information retrieval computer system typically receives a query, identifies keywords in the query, searches a corpus of data for the keywords, and ranks results of the searching to identify best matches. Some information retrieval computer systems output a list of best matching results to a user, such that the user can then attempt to determine if desired information can be found in the results. When the results are incomplete or the user does not find the desired information, the user typically generates one or more new queries to continue the searching process. Additionally, upon reviewing the results, the user may determine that a follow-up query is needed to locate further related information.